Send My Love ( To Your New Lover )
by sehon-ey
Summary: Teruntuk kamu yang sekarang menjadi pemilik hatinya. Chanbaek. BoysLove. RnR juseyoo


_**Send My Love ( To Your New Lover )**_

.

.

Park Chanyeol / Byun Baekhyun

Chanbaek!

* * *

/ 1 /

* * *

Bagi Baekhyun sendiri ia tidak memilih antara dua pilihan yang sering orang ucapkan, tentang pertanyaan kau memilih untuk dicintai apa mencintai? Baekhyun akan menggeleng sambil tersenyum lalu berkata. "Aku tidak memilih keduanya."

Jika orang bertanya kenapa, Baekhyun akan menjawab. " _Hati tak pernah memilih, karna ia tau dimana tempat berlabuh_." Begitu katanya, sangat simple.

Byun Baekhyun berusia dua puluh dua tahun, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektur berparas cantik juga ada sisi tampannya, tapi tentu saja lebih dominan berparas manis dan cantik. Tubuhnya pun cukup mungil untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, jari tangannya lentik dan cantik, dan tidak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya yang tidak bisa kau lewatkan. Sekarang ia sedang berada di kantin fakultas kedokteran, sendirian dan Baekhyun merasa sangat canggung walaupun dulu hari-harinya terbiasa mengunjungi kantin ini untuk makan bersama seseorang, yaitu Park Chanyeol, mantan kekasihnya, kakak kelasnya dulu di kala sekolah menengah pertama dan kakak tingkatnya pula disini.

Seribu sayang, hubungan yang mereka bangun sekitar tiga tahun mulai dari sekolah menengah pertama, harus berakhir sekitar setengah tahun lalu, dan _for your_ _information_ Baekhyun yang memutuskannya.

Baekhyun melamun, sambil memegang roti coklatnya, jika ditanya kenapa ia berada disini adalah untuk menunggu Taehyung, sahabatnya yang merupakan mahasiwa kedokteran hewan. Lalu barulah mereka menuju Kyungsoo dan Yoongi yang berada di jurusan sastra dan pulang bersama. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah yang mereka sewa bersama.

"Baekhyun?" Sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun terhenyak sejenak dan mendongak menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya, mata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi kosong karna melamun sekarang berbinar cerah dan ramah, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Halo Jungkook," ucapnya menyapa seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Menunggu Taehyung?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Kau sudah selesai kelas?"

Jungkook mengangguk tipis. "Yah, dan aku disini bersama Chanyeol. Dia sedang membeli minuman."

Chanyeol. Walaupun mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa tetapi bukan berarti hubungan mereka seperti orang saling tidak mengenal, Baekhyun bukan tipe seperti itu. Bahkan ia yang lebih dulu menyapa atau menegur Chanyeol, karna memang Chanyeol itu tipe yang tidak banyak omong dan terkesan dingin. Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Jungkook, sambil bergumam samar.

Jungkook duduk di hadapan Baekhyun sambil menunggu Chanyeol. Mereka membahas beberapa topik, dan yang paling dominan adalah Jungkook yang modus bertanya tentang Taehyung. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, namun berbanding terbalik dengan reaksinya, ia membeberkan beberapa hal tentang Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook jadi semakin tertarik. Baekhyun simpulkan, Jungkook si calon dokter itu tertarik terhadap Taehyung.

Mata Baekhyun yang lebih dulu menangkap _siluet_ Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Baekhyun menoleh, melambaikan tangannya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan tangan yang memegang dua minuman kaleng.

"Hai Chanyeol." Sapa Baekhyun lagi, lebih dulu. Hubungan mereka masih canggung, sungguh.

 _"O-oh hai_." Sapanya tipis, dan terkesan datar tapi wajahnya jelas menampilkan ekspresi canggung dan kebingungan. Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing, lalu ia menatap ponselnya ketika sebuah notifikasi masuk.

"Nah, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Ujarnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Taehyung mengabariku bahwa ia sudah menuju ke gedung sastra."

"Oh," Jungkook mengangguk. "Baiklah hati-hati Baekhyun."

" _Bye_!"

Dan, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis ketika memandangi punggung Baekhyun menjauh. "Dia terlihat jauh lebih baik, dan aku malah semakin tidak pernah baik semenjak ia meminta berpisah." Gumam Chanyeol pelan, namun Jungkook dapat mendengarnya.

Jungkook tahu tentang mereka berdua, dan ia hanya bisa diam tidak banyak berkomentar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun dulu memang sudah menjadi perhatian di universitasnya, selain karna memang anak emas jurusannya, dan wajahnya yang memang tidak bisa di abaikan, ada satu lagi yang membuatnya menjadi perhatian mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yaitu: i _ya adalah kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol._

Park Chanyeol jelas-jelas dambaan semua orang, dan mereka harus menelan pait-pait luka hati ketika mengetahui Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih dan hubungan mereka tidak bisa dianggap sebentar. Mereka berpacaran kurang lebih tiga tahun lamanya, dimulai dari sekolah menengah pertama dan berlanjut sebentar di masa kuliah. Sayangnya, hubungan mereka kandas dan Baekhyun yang memutuskannya membuat tanda tanya.

Banyak sekali gosip-gosip tentang masalah itu. Dimana ada yang bilang Chanyeol akhirnya mencampakkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang mulai bosan, Chanyeol yang memang tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun ada yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Intinya hanya ada desas-desus bahwa Baekhyun di campakkan. Karna, memang sepanjang mereka melihat hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, semua dapat melihat bahwa hanya Baekhyun yang terlalu cinta sedangkan Chanyeol tidak. Karna, perlakuan dan tatapan Chanyeol yang memperlakukan Baekhyun sama saja dengan beberapa orang lain, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Tapi bagi Baekhyun tidak apa, karna itu hanya terlihatnya saja. Setidaknya Chanyeol ketika dari jangkauan orang-orang setidaknya memperlakukan Baekhyun sedikit wajar, walaupun sikap dan sifatnya masih sama saja.

Ada kala dimana Baekhyun merasa seperti orang asing bagi Chanyeol, tapi, lagi-lagi tak apa katanya. Setidaknya Chanyeol tetap disisiku katanya.

Ia dan Chanyeol berbeda. Dimana Chanyeol si langit yang sulit digapai, dan Baekhyun adalah hujan.

Dimana langit akan terus membuang hujan sesukanya, dan bodohnya hujan akan selalu kembali menggapai langit walaupun akhirnya dibuang kembali.

Dimana ketika langit terus berubah, dan hujan masih tetap sama dengan pendiriannya.

Entah berapa kali si hujan bisa sadar, bahwa harusnya ia terserap saja di tanah dan bisa menghidupakan bunga-bunga yang cantik. Karna, ia terlalu berharga untuk dibuang.

Dari sebuah untaian kata antara langit dan hujan, ada satu persamaan mereka.

Ia sang hujan berlari menuju sesuatu, kau sang langit berlari menjauhi sesuatu.

Ia berlari menghampirimu, kau berlari menjauhi.

Dan hujan menyerah, ia melepaskan diri dari langit dan menenggelamkan dirinya dan tidak akan kembali.

Dan, ini bukan tentang hujan yang tidak mencitai sang langit, bukan pula perihal rasa Baekhyun yang berkurang, tapi ini tentang sebuah penantian yang sudah mencapai batasnya.

Karna baginya tiga tahun ia mempertahankan seseorang yang ingin pergi, untuk apa lagi? Karna bagi Baekhyun, jika perjuangannya mempertahannya terlalu berat, mungkin karna dia yang Baekhyun perjuangkan sedang berusaha melepaskan diri. Tidak masalah baginya, karna ia tahu jika sesuatu ataupun seseorang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milikmu, meski dalam seribu satu malam pun ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi milik orang lain. Ya, kalau memang ia benar-benar ditakdirkan bersama mereka akan kembali.

 _"Kapan kau akan memperlakukanku sedikit wajar? Tiga tahun Chanyeol." Itu perkataan terakhir Baekhyun setelah ia meminta lepas dari Chanyeol. "Setidaknya terima kasih sudah membuat aku jatuh cinta, Chanyeol. Kau yang terbaik."_

"Jadi ada apa Chanyeol?" Lamunan Chanyeol buyar, matanya bergerak canggung dan mengulum senyum malu karna ketahuan sedang melamun. "Kau ingin berbicara sesuatu?" Ujar Yoongi. Salah satu sahabat Baekhyun. Yoongi merupakan kekasih adik kandungnya, Park Jimin. Dan ketika Yoongi berkunjung ke rumah untuk acara makan malam, Chanyeol meminjam sebentar Yoongi untuk berbicara empat mata.

"Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Apakah benar ia sekarang memiliki kekasih?" Ujar Chanyeol perlahan-lahan namun to the point, langsung menuju keintinya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Setahuku, ya. Baekhyun memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kami dua minggu yang lalu. Namanya Kang Daniel, dia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik dan yang paling utama mereka sama-sama bahagia. Senang melihat Baekhyun benar-benar bisa bahagia sekarang." Jelas sekali perkataan Yoongi sedang menyindir Chanyeol. Yoongi tidak ambil pusing dengan ekspresi Chanyeol yang sedikit tampak kurang baik, ia mendecih k _emana saja kau!?_ Sambil hatinya mendidih melihat Chanyeol sekarang seperti merasa kehilangan. "Tiga tahun. Kemana saja, Chanyeol?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol tersentak. "Baekhyun masih mencintaiku." Ucapnya final penuh nada egois, tidak terima bahwa fakta Baekhyun sudah mulai membuka hati untuk seseorang.

"Perlu kau tahu Chanyeol. _Memang benar ia mencintaimu, tapi rasa lelahnya lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya_. Dan itu yang membuatnya menyerah, saat dimana sebuah perjuangan tak dihargai dan kau sendiri tak pernah menggenggamnya." Ucap Yoongi dengan pelan, tidak ingin menghakimi atau berkata dengan keras terhadap Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, namun caranya salah. "Baekhyun sekarang sudah dewasa, ia sudah membedakan mana berkorban mana terluka. Dia juga sudah dewasa, Chanyeol. Dia sudah mengerti apa yang patut diperjuangkan dan apa yang patut ditinggalkan. Dan, aku rasa kau juga sudah dewasa... karna harusnya kau mengerti kenapa Barkhyun memilih melepaskanmu, bukan karna ia tidak cinta lagi, tapi karna perjuangannya kau anggap sebelah mata."

Chanyeol dibuat bungkam dan tak berkutik karena perkataan Yoongi. "Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluh tentangmu, walaupun kami tahu bahwa kau tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dia tidak pernah marah, bukan karna dia tak peduli, namun karna ia percaya ada masanya ia diperlakukan lebih baik. Kau selalu melonggarkan genggamannya, karna kau selalu mengira bahwa ia akan terus menggenggammu erat, jadi ketika ia melepaskan genggaman dan kau tak menggenggamnya... jangan pernah salahkan Baekhyun memilih orang lain yang mau mengajaknya perlahan pergi."

" ** _Dan, Chanyeol...kadang seseorang yang kau pikir akan menjadi bagian dari masa depanmu melebur dengan cepat menjadi masa lalu. Perlahan harus kau ketahui bahwa ia bisa menjadi bagian dari masa depan orang lain. Jadi belajarlah dari sini Chanyeol. Jangan menyia-nyiakan seseorang."_**

* * *

 ** _._**

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya dalam kasus ini bukan tentang siapa meninggalkan siapa.

Karna nyatanya cinta punya batas limit, nah tergantung itu lah dimana waktu kau menghadapainya. Sebenarnya perbatasan atau _'batas habis_ ' itu tidak sulit, kau hanya di hadapkan dengan berbagai jalan. Setidaknya jika kau salah, kau bisa mencari jalan lagi, bukannya malah terus berada di jalan penuh salah yang jelas berujung penyesalan.

Jika membahas tentang perihal cinta atau perasaan, bisa diibaratkan dengan kayu yang di hujani air terus menerus. Pasti dan akan hancur dan remuk.

Sama seperti hati. Yang sekokoh ini mempertahanmu dan mendambakanmu seperti orang gila, namun nyatanya hanya sepihak. Kau tidak mendukung, dan semakin mendesak minta di lepaskan.

 ** _Sekedar aku, tidak kamu_**.

Memang dasarnya kata ' _sekedar_ ' memang tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Ayolah memangnya kau mau jika dia bilang,

"Iya, aku hanya sekedar mencintaimu."

Cih.

Terus katanya lagi,

Cinta harus butuh perjuangan. Memang, perlu dan sangat butuh. Tapi bukan sendirian, memangnya pahlawan berjuang sendiri sehingga bisa mencapai kemerdekaan? Tidak kan. Kalau kau berjuang sendiri, sama saja mematikan diri sendiri. Menyakiti diri sendiri.

Sudah tau sedang terluka, malah semakin membuat diri menjadi sakit.

Sekali lagi mereka bilang berjuanglah.

Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun bilang _'baiklah, tapi..._.'

Ada, tapinya. Baekhyun ingin bertanya satu pertanyaan yang jelas membuat orang bingung juga ingin menjawab apa.

 _Untuk apa berjuang untuknya yang tak cinta lagi?_

Sepertinya jika sudah tahu seperti itu Baekhyun memang harus berhenti, berhenti sampai di sini. Berhenti dan cukup akhiri.

Maaf-maaf saja, ia juga lelah bertahan dengan namanya perjuangan. Ia benar-benar berhenti, terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah di beri namun tidak di hargai.

Nyatanya, kini ataupun nanti.

Baekhyun akan pergi, dan mungkin tidak akan kembali.

Karna nyatanya Baekhyun pernah mencintai, sebegitu dalamnya sehingga ia lupa bahwa orang yang ia cinta tak pantas untuk dicinta.

( _tapi nyatanya, ia tidak benar-benar bisa pergi. )_

 _( bukan tentang tidak ingin, bukan pula tentang masih mencintai, tapi ini tentang kisah aku dan kamu yang masih terekam oleh otakku yang disebut memori )_

Baekhyun tengah duduk di meja taman bersama Kyungsoo dan Yoongi. Taehyung masih ada jadwal praktikum yang membuat mereka harus menunggu Taehyung agar bisa pulang bersama. Mereka tengah mengobrol tentang makan malam apa yang mereka inginkan untuk nanti, dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di bahu Baekhyun membuatnya berjengit kaget bukan main. "Kan!" Ia meninju perut seseorang yang membuatnya kaget dengan cukup keras, bukannya mengerang kesakitan seseorang tadi malah terkekeh kecil lalu memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan di dadanya. Tubuh Baekhyun seperti menghilang seketika, karena tertutupi oleh tubuh kokoh dan besar milik Kang Daniel. Daniel menggerakkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan pelan dan lembut. "Kaget ya?" Ujarnya terkekeh kecil.

"Lain kali datang dengan hal wajar sedikit, bisa kan?" Keluh Baekhyun dengan gumaman yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh Daniel karna memang Baekhyun masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Baekhyun dapat menghirup aroma parfum milik Daniel dengan sangat kuat namun membuatnya nyaman. Parfum milik Daniel mempunyai aroma khas dengan wangi lavender, disusul aroma orange blossom, neroli serta patchouli dan cedar manis yang membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

Daniel memang selalu menggunakan parfum sesuai kegiatannya, kadang jika mereka pergi untuk berkencan aroma parfum Daniel lebih dominan ke maskulin dan gentleman. Sedangkan jika sedang waktunya mereka menikmati sekedar makan biasa, nonton film atau kegiatan santai, Daniel menggunakan parfum dengan aroma manis dan segar. "Ah iya," Daniel melepaskan pelukannya lebih dahulu lalu menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan Yoongi. "Hai, hyung.." sapanya kepada kedua sahabat Baekhyun.

"Aku kira kau tidak sadar ada kami disini." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada bergurau membuat Baekhyun melirik sambil mencebik kecil.

Daniel hanya menjawab dengan kekehan dan senyuman cerahnya. "Aku masih harus segera rapat, ponsel juga sudah lowbat akan sulit mencari nanti kamu dimana. Jadi ingin menunggu disini saja, atau di mobil?" Tanya Daniel.

"Aku tidak bawa powerbank. Mau bawa ponselku saja? Takutnya kami bertiga ingin ke kantin atau kemana." Usul Baekhyun. "Nanti kamu tinggal hubungi saja Yoongi atau Kyungsoo. Atau aku yang menghubungi."

Daniel mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kocek kemeja denimnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya yang sudah mati total. "Ini ponselku. Di pegang jangan di jual, oke?" Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan malas _. "How funny..._ " ledeknya tidak tertarik dengan lelucon kekasihnya, tapi masih saja tertawa kecil. "Yasudah sana pergi. Kabari saja kalau sudah mau selesai."

Daniel mengangguk tapi sebelum itu ia kembali menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun, kunci mobil miliknya. "Kalau lelah, istirahat saja di mobil lalu hidupkan acnya biar tidak panas, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

Daniel bangkit dari posisinya dan mengecup singkat kening Baekhyun sebelum berlari menghampiri temannya yang sedang berteduh menunggunya, Daniel memaksa teman-temannya menemaninya untuk menemui Baekhyun sebentar. Daniel berlari dengan memundur agar memungkinkan terus melihat Baekhyun, lalu tiba-tiba ia berteriak. "BAEKHYUN!"

"Apa?" Balasnya.

"Aku sayang kamu."

Teman-temannya bersorak tidak jelas mendengar perkataan Daniel yang menurut mereka norak. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Iyaa aku juga sayang!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Rapat berlangsung cukup lama setelah banyak sekali opini dan pendapat yang di lontarkan untuk sebuah festival yang akan di adakan oleh kampus. Apalagi ketika mantan-mantan anggota dulu yang bertugas membuat festival ikut andil dan membuat semakin banyak perubahan rencana. Dan, salah satunya Park Chanyeol yang dulu menjadi ketua penyelenggara acara yang sekarang turut ikut membantu walaupun hanya _sekedar_ , tapi jelas menurut mereka itu sebuah kehormatan dimana sekarang Chanyeol yang disibukkan dengan semester akhir.

Chanyeol sedari tadi mengamati Daniel, yang ia ketahui adalah kekasih Baekhyun sekarang. Dan, ketika semua anggota mulai meninggalkan ruangan, Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan Daniel lalu berkata. "Bisa bicara sebentar?" Katanya. Daniel tahu, bahwa dihadapannya merupakan mantan dari Baekhyun. Daniel mengangguk tanpa ragu mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol.

"Kang Daniel, benar?" Chanyeol bersuara pelan,mereka tengah duduk berhadapan. Ekspresi Chanyeol sungguh tenang sekarang. "Kau kekasihnya Baekhyun?"

Daniel mengangguk. "Ya, aku kekasihnya."

"Senang mengetahui ada yang menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik sekarang." Ujarnya mengulum senyum tipis, yang seumur-umur mungkin Daniel tidak pernah melihatnya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak tahu Chanyeol seperti apa sikap dan sifatnya? "Aku disini bukan ingin melakukan hal buruk, tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin memastikan beberapa hal, dan memberi tahumu beberapa hal tentang Baekhyun."

Ada jeda sejenak dan diisi dengan keheningan diantara keduanya. "Pertama, _try to call Baekhyun at night, because he have a lots of random stuff that will make you love him more_. Sayangnya, dulu aku tidak terlalu banyak melakukan hal itu." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut sambil menceritakan itu."

Daniel menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. Lalu Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kedua, Baekhyun sangat suka kalau kau mengusap pipinya atau puncak kepalanya sambil kau berkata ' _kau yang terbai_ k' Baekhyun sangat menyukai itu..." lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Selama tiga tahun terakhir, ia juga tak banyak melakukan hal itu.

"Ketiga, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluh, tapi ketika wajahnya terlihat lelah, dan tidak ada senyum si bibirnya segera peluk dia dan usap punggungnya dengan perlahan. Dia memang tidak akan membeberkan apa yang ia rasakan, tapi setidaknya hal itu bisa membuatnya tenang." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan kepahitan itu sendiri, kau banyak menyia-nyiakan sesuatu ketika bersama Baekhyun. Kau bahkan tahu banyak hal tentangnya, tapi kenapa sulit sekali waktu lalu melakukan hal yang disukai Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya berat. "Keempat, Baekhyun suka hal yang sederhana. Kau tak perlu menjadi mengagumkan untuk memenangkan hatinya, cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri. Cukup dengan caramu mencintainya dengan sederhana."

Terakhir, terakhir baginya. " ** _Last, Daniel don't you ever broke Baekhyun heart, then you're going to lose your world_**." _— I'm the one who had lost my world._

Karna Chanyeol sekarang sadar, bahwa semua tidak sama lagi. Ia juga sekarang mengerti ada hati yang sudah ia rusak, dan tak bisa ia labuhkan lagi.

Ia selalu berkata dengan sombong tentang Baekhyun yang selalu mendambakannya. Dulu memang iya, sekarang tidak. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mengingatnya, betapa banyak waktu yang ia buang sia-sia.

Setidaknya dengan ini Chanyeol belajar, biarlah Baekhyun dijaga oleh orang lain, akan ada doa yang terus mengalir untuknya dari Chanyeol. Semua yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun entah dengan siapapun kelak nantinya, bisa saja orang lain lagi? Atau mungkin saja kembai bersama Chanyeol.

Karena Chanyeol percaya akan takdir Tuhan, sama hal tentang Chanyeol yang percaya bahwa ia dan Baekhyun ditakdirkan bersama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _So, now... do you understand what it's like to be so in love you can't breathe?_**

 ** _What i do understand is what it feels to be so heartbroken you can't breathe. —chanyeol._**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ngetik apa ini...

semoga suka dan terhibur!

mungkin ini ada next chap? rencananya sih ini memang mau buat 2 chapter, ya tapi tergantung ada yang minat atau tidak hehehe.

 ** _jangan lupa fav, follow dan favoritenya! see ya!_**

 ** _6/01/2018_**


End file.
